SOS
by Shirokyandi
Summary: Un padre está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su hija.


**Título**: S.O.S.

**Autora**: Shirokyandi

**Beta:** FanFiker_FanFinal

**Personajes**: Ron y Rose Weasley

**Rating**: K

**Género**: familiar, humor

**Resumen**: Un padre está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su hija.

**Disclaimer**: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y demás señores. Aquí la autora solo es una mera fan que se divierte, sin ningún ánimo de lucro, con sus personajes.

* * *

—Es igualita a su madre.  
—Tiene el mismo cabello.  
—Le gustan tanto los libros como a su mamá.

Había perdido la cuenta de todos esos comentarios acerca del gran parecido entre madre e hija. Era el mismo reflejo, todos lo sabían, pero aún así no cesaban en su empeño de comentarlo todos los días. Había momentos en los que tenía ganas de recordarles su participación como la otra parte en la concepción de la niña.

Pero no se sentía ofendido, al fin y al cabo, estaba muy orgulloso de ser el padre de una criaturita tan adorable como ella. Todos esos hábitos y costumbres, heredados de su madre, de los que tanto se había burlado en el pasado, eran cosas que, en su hija, le encantaba presumir delante de los demás.

Rose era una niña muy trabajadora y estudiosa. Se pasaba todos los días leyendo libros y preguntando por todo lo que le rodeaba, ansiosa por adquirir más y más conocimientos. Además, siempre cumplía con todas las normas de la casa, y nunca rompió algún juguete o dio problemas a sus padres.

Aunque sabía que pocos padres podrían estar más orgullosos que él, en el fondo siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que la pequeña sacara a la luz algún pequeño rasgo de la familia Weasley. Tal y como suspender un examen, cometer una pequeña travesura o probar con algún experimento. Pero pasaban los años y todo seguía igual, iba a tener que asimilar que Rose era una mini Hermione en potencia.

Sin embargo, en las vacaciones de Navidad de su cuarto curso en Hogwarts, su querida hija empezó a portarse de una manera fuera de lo habitual. Pasaba mucho tiempo encerrada en su cuarto, y las pocas veces que salía, era para enviar cartas con Pigwidgeon.

Se lo comentó a Hermione en varias ocasiones, en esas conversaciones matrimoniales antes de dormir. Pero ella le quitó importancia al asunto, diciéndole que su hija se estaba haciendo mayor, y prefería estar más tiempo con sus cosas.

A Ron no le quedó más remedio que darle la razón, pues hacía mucho que su hija no le pedía subirse a sus hombros, como cuando era pequeña; y le daba pena ver lo rápido que estaba creciendo, pero aún así, Ron tenía la intuición de que ahí estaba pasando algo más. Su hija se traía algo entre manos, y él iba a descubrirlo.

La prueba definitiva de que Rose estaba metida en algo, fue cuando la vio salir del desván y cerrar la puerta con mucho cuidado, como si no quisiera ser descubierta. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró de golpe con su padre, quien estaba deseando averiguar qué estaba pasando.

—¿Qué pasa, Rose? ¿Estabas buscando algo en el desván? —preguntó, intentando reprimir su gran curiosidad.  
—Oh, nada Papá… Me pareció escuchar a Crookshanks subir hasta aquí… pero no lo he encontrado —respondió con nerviosismo, mientras se le subían los colores a las mejillas, uno de los pocos rasgos Weasley en la niña.

Ron sabía que el gato de la familia estaba mayor, y apenas iba a algún piso de arriba. Estaba siempre en la primera planta, en su sillón favorito, el del gato y el suyo. Aquello fue la prueba final de que ahí estaba pasando algo, aunque hizo como si nada.

—Seguramente habrás oído cualquier otro ruido, ¿vienes abajo a tomar un chocolate caliente? —sugirió, para tranquilizarla.

Sabía que el chocolate era una de las debilidades de su hija, y no podría decirle que no.

—Oh… —se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior—. Gracias, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Eh… nos han puesto muchos deberes para estas navidades.

Y bajó las escaleras sin esperar respuesta alguna, para encerrarse en su cuarto, dejando a su padre en medio del pasillo. Si Rose pensaba que había logrado darle esquinazo, estaba muy equivocada. Si ella no iba a decir nada, él se encargaría de buscar alguna pista en el desván.

Tras una intensiva búsqueda entre antiguos cachivaches sin utilidad alguna y viejos recuerdos del pasado, no encontró nada que pudiera darle alguna idea de lo que había podido ir a buscar su hija. Cuando ya estaba por desistir y salir del cuarto, se fijó en una pequeña hucha junto a unas viejas cajas llenas de polvo. Por alguna razón se le hacía conocida, pero no sabría decir de qué. No le dio muchas más vueltas, y bajó a por ese chocolate caliente a la cocina.

Pasaron varios días pero Ron seguía sin descubrir nada, y cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para la vuelta a Hogwarts. Si no se daba prisa, su hija se iría y sería casi imposible descubrir ese gran misterio.

Como una acción a la desesperada, aprovechando que Rose se había ido de compras con su madre, se dirigió al cuarto de su hija.

Era una pequeña habitación, con un gran ventanal que iluminaba el cuarto entero. Todo estaba muy ordenado, desde la cama con sus cojines bien colocados hasta las estanterías repletas de libros y enciclopedias, que decoraban las paredes.  
No había nada fuera de lo normal, su hija siempre mantenía todo en su correcto orden, para delicia de su madre. Pero hubo una cosa que sí le llamó la atención: en una esquina del escritorio estaba colocada una pequeña caja metálica. Al acercarse y tomarla en sus manos, le produjo la misma sensación de añoranza que sintió con esa vieja hucha del desván.

Tenía claro que esos dos objetos tenían una historia detrás, y fue el abrirla y ver su contenido, lo que le permitió aclarar sus pensamientos.

Dentro, varias chapas oxidadas con las siglas P.E.D.D.O yacían en el fondo, como un viejo recuerdo de una de las tantas aventuras que tuvieron él, su mujer y su mejor amigo en su época de estudiantes. Y entre ellas, había otras de apariencia nuevas, con las siglas S.O.S.

No pudo evitar que sus labios formasen una sonrisa dulce, al recordar el empeño que había mostrado Hermione en su intento de defensa y protección de los derechos de los elfos. Y lo mucho que se habían burlado él y Harry a espaldas de ella.  
Ahora, echando la vista atrás, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo poco que se habían implicado en ayudarle. Y haciéndose a la idea de que su hija estaría metida en algo parecido, se prometió a si mismo actuar como el padre adulto y responsable que era, y ofrecerle a su hija toda ayuda y comprensión posible.

Pero primero, tendría que esperar a que volviera. Mientras, podría preparar otra taza de chocolate, seguro que esta vez sí sería bien recibida.

Y así fue como se lo encontraron Rose y Hermione, sentado en la mesa de la cocina con dos tazas de chocolate. La madre, que rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era un momento entre padre e hija, se disculpó diciendo que iba a guardar la compra, y los dejó a los dos solos.

—Siéntate, Rose. El chocolate está recién hecho—y le señaló la silla situada enfrente de él.

La pobre niña, que no sabía a qué atenerse, se sentó sin decir palabra alguna.

—He encontrado una cosa en tu cuarto…  
—¡Papá! —le interrumpió, bruscamente—. ¿Qué hacías en mi habitación? —preguntó ofendida, cruzándose de brazos.

Ron se esperaba tal reacción, hasta cuando se enfadaba era igual que su madre.

—No te preocupes, no he rebuscado nada, estaba ahí, encima de tu escritorio.

La cara de Rose se puso blanca como la tiza, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando su padre.

—¿La has abierto? —preguntó, asustada.  
—Sí —confesó—. Perdona por haberlo hecho sin tu permiso, pero quiero decirte que no pasa nada.  
—¿De verdad? ¿En serio no te importa? —preguntó, sorprendida—. Si no te lo he contado hasta ahora era porque sabía que no te iba a gustar, que no querrías ayudarles en lo más mínimo. Pero tienes que entender que ellos no tienen la culpa de lo ocurrido en el pasado. Tienen derecho a ser reconocidos, y que dejen de ser observados con menosprecio por los demás. ¡Tenemos que ser más tolerantes con ellos!—explicó, apresuradamente.

—Calma, calma —pidió Ron, intentando apaciguar a su hija con las manos.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, arrepintiéndose de lo inmaduro que había sido aquellos años en la escuela.

—Seguro que tu madre te ha contado algo de los viejos tiempos, ¿no?  
—Pues sí… por eso entiendo perfectamente que no quieras apoyarme —comentó, en voz baja.  
—Cariño, ya no soy el que era antes. Por supuesto que quiero ayudarte, si te he preparado este chocolate no era para echarte la bronca. Era para convertirme en tu nuevo socio.  
—Oh, ¡papa! ¡Muchas gracias! —Se levantó rápidamente, para rodear la mesa y darle un abrazo—. Voy ahora mismo a por el formulario de inscripción.  
Marchó corriendo hacia su cuarto y, en menos de cinco minutos, ya estaba de vuelta en la cocina con una hoja encima de la mesa.

Una vez más, Rose acababa de descubrir que su padre estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ella, y se sintió la chica más feliz del mundo mágico. Tendría que decirle a su madre que no era tan tozudo y orgulloso como ella decía. Pero al verlo ahí, firmando un documento sin ni siquiera leerlo por encima, supo que había algo en lo que ella no se equivocaba: a su padre nunca le había gustado demasiado la lectura.

Una vez pagada la cuota de dos knuts, le dio la insignia que lo reconocía como socio de su asociación.

Solo una vez puesta la insignia en el pechera de su chaqueta, se le ocurrió preguntar el significado.  
Y Rose le señaló el encabezado de la hoja, que acababa de firmar:

S.O.S  
Save our Slytherins

* * *

**Rinconcito de la autora:** ¡Qué levanten la mano aquellos que adivinaron el significado de las siglas! Y lo que no lo hayáis hecho, podéis dejar vuestras teorías en un review :)

Nada más, espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña historia.

¡Gracias por leerme!

Un abrazo ^^


End file.
